The Worst Case Scenario
by Mrs-Moriaty
Summary: Sherlock/Imbetweeners crossover,"Finally, something to go on. Unfortunately that something happened to be four sixth form students from the nearby school, but they had nothing else.It would have to do." Rated M for  Jay's  language. Chapter 3 finally Up!
1. Prologue

**AN: This came into my head one morning, and it just stuck there. There isn't a fanfic base for The Imbetweeners so I have to dump it here. The rest of the chapters will be up soon. One for each interigation**. **The perspective does change from Sherlock to Will cause I found it a lot easier. Wills narrative is the bigish bits in _itallics(_you'll recognise it)_._  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it**. **:)**

**Prologue**

Nothing.

He had nothing to go on.

No leads, no witnesses, no suspects, just a bunch of dead ends.

Sherlock Holmes curled up in a foetal position on the sofa, thinking angrily to himself. Until Lestrade had phoned up to say that they had some liable witnesses,

Sherlock perked up. He sat up from his previous position and listened intently to the other end of the phone

Finally, something to go on. Unfortunately that something happened to be four sixth form students from the nearby school, but they had nothing else.

It would have to do.

He got up fro the sofa ecstatically to grab his coat and scarf. Pulling out the phone from his pocket, he punched at the keys and pressed send

_John_

_Meet me at Rudge Park comprehensive as soon as possible._

_We finally have a lead._

_SH_

* * *

_We had all been called to the __headmaster's office, maybe it was because Jay had sneaked himself into the girl's toilets again and ended up with a faceful of mascara and a kick in the nuts, or because the guys had spray painted 'Mr Gilbert is a tosser' again all over the school walls while I wasn't there (though if it wasn't for me, I think they would have got expelled by now.)_

_I have a feeling he hates us anyway so I wasn't at all surprised. Well at first._

"Now boys, you have been called to an interrogation in the school at 4pm over a very serious matter which I will not be bothered to go into detail about." Mr Gilbert spoke in his usual uncaring tone.

The room fell silent, well for a precious moment anyway.

"What! No Scotland Yard prick is going to get anything out of me, I've been trained in this sort of thing. Got kidnapped once by the government for top secret reasons, didn't say anything for two weeks." Jay spoke smugly considering his reasoning was just secreting bullshit.

"Ok…" Will turned in his seat to look at Jay

"First thing, no offence or anything but why the government would kidnap _you_, and secondly, I bet you don't even know where Scotland Yard is."

"Of course I do stupid, it's in Scotland"

It was at these moments where he wished he had normal friends

Mr Gilbert spoke again, interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, I don't want to ask what you lot did this time but this…" he looked at the paper he had in his hand "Sherlock…Holmes looks like he's a professional. Maybe he'll be able to sort you once and for all." he spoke intently.

When they got outside the office, the conversation reared it ugly head again.

"Well whatever happens, Will would never survive in prison" Simon burst out.

"Yeah, you'd get done after the first week" Jay commented back. They all laughed, except Will.

_What a great day, I'm going to go to prison for something I didn't do, no doubt because of these three. Oh well, maybe the interrogation won'__t be that bad, maybe he'll be nicer if I just explain. Oh sod it, I'm going to be stuck with these three for life in a cramp space with lots of other tough guys who look like they could crush with a just a bendy straw and a spoon. I am going to die._

_**Reviews and comments as welcome as always.**  
_


	2. Chapter 1  Jay

**Most o****f the M rated stuff is in this Chapter because we all know what Jay's like…**

**Anyway, enjoy…**

Chapter 1- Jay

_So this is how I __ended up here, sitting with my so called 'friends' after school outside the office, where someone was going to interrogate me and I wasn't even sure what I had even done. Well, look on the bright side…oh wait a minute…there isn't a bright side._

The four teens sat in their seats outside the office, muffled voices were heard from inside but not loud enough to pick up any words.

Will was sat in his chair with his arms close to his sides, tense and worried while Jay tried to explain to Neil that 'bomb' was a new addition to 'Rock, paper, scissors' that only Jay could use.

Meanwhile, Simon was texting to his not-yet-girlfriend (as Simon liked to call it).

After waiting for what seemed for a painfully long time, the door hinge turned slowly, and then opened.

They all looked up to see the man stood there holding the door open will his back.

Will noticed the man's dirty blond hair and checked shirt under his cardigan, also the clipboard in his hands. This made Will relax just a little.

_Seems friendly enough_he thought to himself.

"Mr Jay Cartwright…you're in first." He announced.

"Good luck mate" Neil said, giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

Jay stood up from his chair and looked back at the gang with a cocky smile as he made his way into the room and the door was closed behind him.

* * *

Sherlock didn't particularly favour interrogation as a means to retrieve evidence but he was at his whit's end trying to piece together any sort of hypothesis without sufficient data. In other words, this was his last resort. He leaned back in the office chair and studied his surroundings.

Another thing that was good about interrogation is that it was a great filler for boredom and, of course, he was always bored.

"Can you bring in the first one please John" Sherlock ordered.

John, who was stood in the corner of the room all that time, moved toward the door and sent the first one into the room. Soon retreating back to his place in his corner, watching over the entire process.

When the cocky young teenager first entered the room, Sherlock took an immediate dislike to him. He was going to have to imply harsh methods to try and get any evidence of use out of him.

"Take a seat." Sherlock crossed his arms, fixing the boy a stare with steel coloured eyes.

Jay sat down on the seat opposite the detective, leaning back on the hard plastic chair, tilting it so it only stood on its two back legs. Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

"You won't get nothing out of me, I've done this loads of times before. Once, right, got kidnapped by some guys from the CIA, it took fifty men to knock me out and they had to keep me there overnight 'cause I didn't say anything."

I there was one thing he hated, it was arrogant teenagers. The second being bad grammar, and the third being liars. This was an unimpressive performance so far.

"Well…we'll see about that" he muttered under his breath. He leant forwards on his chair so his elbows rested on the desk. Sherlock cleared his throat; this was going to be a lot of fun.

"So…" He started. "You live with your parents and your pet dog, No…"He corrected himself. "_Used_ to have a dog…"

This surprised Jay so much that the chair fell back on its four legs and gave the detective his full attention.

_That's got him _Sherlock thought.

"How do you know about Benji?" He questioned but gave an answer without letting him reply.

"So, you must have read my files or something. I'm famous in the police world anyway. Like once when I was convicted of like a massive drugs scandal so to get out of it, I had to have sex with the whole women's London police squad for them to let me go…"

If this was meant to impress anyone, he certainly wasn't falling for his…crude …lies. Sherlock had lost his patience and decided to take a more drastic course of action.

"Yes…but we both know that isn't true" he said, putting on his unsympathetic monotone voice.

"Whatcha mean?" Jay queried, almost stupidly Sherlock thought.

"Well, I've seen people like you before so very often, using rumours and lies you created to string up a reputation, and not a good one at that…"

Jay's face registered as a mix of anger but also, fear.

He carried on none the less. "…To get friends and people to respect you…to not be ignored…" Jay snapped from his stony silence.

"No! It's all true, and it's not like you and your boyfriend aren't going to get nothing out of me!" Jay spoke in a deep anger and soon settled back in his chair, breathing slowly to try and calm himself down.

Sherlock sensed something in Jay's voice. He replayed back the conversation in his mind, and then came to a realisation.

It was a long shot, but it was going to have to do.

He started deducing everything he could.

"…One partner, only a year ago but memories still fresh. Fairly happy relationship

Until you started getting…needy…"

Jay came back to his attention, He was listening now. _Keep on going_ Sherlock thought.

"How could you know about Chloe?" Jay froze with a slight tremor in his voice.

Ah, now we're getting somewhere.

"That's her name is it…" not sounding at all surprised.

"Well…you decided to take your dads advice, not a good option in personal experience…"

"How could you…Oh my god, you're one of those mind readers aren't you?"

_Oh how sweetly naïve._

Sherlock continued

"You kept on calling her every single day at every chance you had until she couldn't take it anymore…"

"Stop! Get out of my head!" Jay shouted, closing his hands around his head and ears, trying to block out any surrounding noise. Like that would help but he still carried on.

"Until one day she finally saw sense and she broke up with you…."

"STOP! Just fucking stop!"His voice soon simmering into an almost helpless cry.

John, who had been stood in the corner through the whole interrogation progress found this method quite harsh, even for Sherlock. But the sociopath did not share his sympathy.

He leaned forward a little.

"Don't take me for an idiot, I'm more intelligent than you think I am and there is a lot more where that came from." He spoke in an angry hushed tone

"So we can do this the easy way and you can tell me everything I need to know."

Jay took a moment of consideration to finally make his decision.

"Ok…I'll tell you anything..." Jay submitted.

Sherlock smirked at his triumph.

_Easy._

_

* * *

_

It seemed like forever until Jay finally emerged out of the interrogation room. Will had heard a lot of shouting and so was not at all reassured that this was going to be a pleasant experience.

Jay walked out of the room looking a little worn down, and slumped back in his chair with his head bent to look down at his lap sulkingly, nobody said a word.

"Piece of cake." Jay said shakily and most definitely not truthfully.

That's when will notice the tears, pricking in the corners of Jays eyes…

"Are you alright mate?" Neil finally asked.

Jay drew his head up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yeah I'm fine." He sniffed. It was no good, the tears kept pouring and soon, Jay was making whimpering noises from under his hands where they were covering his face.

"He knew everything…How did he know everything…"he sobbed until he finally couldn't hold it in any longer and started to cry with no shame whatsoever, with Neil sat beside him, trying to comfort him the best he could. Simon didn't seem at all sympathetic, trying to hold back a giggle. Will seemed more concerned about his own needs.

_Oh my god, he made Jay cry. I am doomed. Let's just hope that when I die, I'm not giving anything to these three._

**This will probably be the longest chapter out of the four; I'm keeping Will for last but I can't decide who to do next? Neil or Simon? So can you comment and tell me who you would like to see interrogated next. And thanks for the lovely comments and reviews on my other stories **


	3. Chapter 2  Neil

**Finally,**** I finished the chapter. Hope you enjoy the hard work and I tried to make it as funny as possible so please enjoy. WARNING, Jays crude language in this chapter.**

Chapter 2-Neil

_Once Jay had finally calmed down, he was back to his regular bullshit speaking self. Th__is wasn't at all the best thing, actually, I preferred him when he was crying._

"Y'know, it was like he read my mind or something, like that dude off channel 4, what's his name, Derrick Brown."

"I think that's pronounced Darren brown." Will corrected.

"Yeah whatever, anyways, maybe he's like an alien or somein' with those telekinetic powers come down to like, take us up to their mother ship and do all sorts of experiments on us…"

"Sound's like Neil's day on a Wednesday night." Simon blurted out randomly.

Jay and Simon were laughing furiously, Will would laugh if he wasn't worried to laugh and of course, Neil didn't laugh either.

"I've told you before, my dad isn't bent." Neil argued.

"I bet the probing is his favourite part…"Jay commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright let's stop." said Will, trying to make peace between the two sides.

"And Jay…a few things, Number one, why would they want to take _us_ of all people, I can imagine it now. 'oh, shall we go down and experiment on some of the greatest minds in earths history' 'No I have a better idea, how about we test on four teenagers still at school with brains like playing putty' . Secondly, I don't think you have any experience of meeting alien's Jay, so how would you know what their like?" He spoke in a sickeningly sarcastic tone.

"I've seen loads of aliens before." Jay typically lied.

"No, the only aliens you've seen were the ones when we watched that episode of Doctor who together when it rained and you ran out of petrol so we had to stay inside. And as I recall, you hid behind the sofa the whole time."

"Their weeping angels for Christ sake, you can't look at them in the eyes otherwise they'll come out and get you, it's not my fault if I wanted to take precautions."

Will say stupefied about how irrational Jay was being.

"By the way, why did we watch that episode in the first place?" Neil asked.

They all looked round at Neil.

"Because Simon wanted to wank over Amy pond." Jay joked.

"Not true!" Simon denied.

"Oh I'm sorry, is your heart only reserved for Cherl Cole?" Jay said in a mockingly sweet tone.

"That's not the only thing that's been reserved." Neil commented, giving jay a hi-five and catching a glimpse of Simon's disapproving face.

"Ok Guys lets stop it now." Will suggested, getting sick of all the juvenile arguing.

All conversation stopped for a moment, until the man in his cardigan emerged again from inside the interrogation room.

"Mr Neil Sutherland…Next in please."

Neil got up and walked towards the door looking a little nervous, he turned back to Jay.

"You'll be fine, just remember, the eyes." Jay whispered a little too loudly.

_Yes, another dosage of helpful advice from J__ay. Let's just hope Neil doesn't get eaten alive. God I'm thinking like this is the waiting room for Satan, which technically in a way, it is._

_

* * *

_

Sherlock wasn't getting his hopes up on finding anything, but he did have three more to go through, so it could all change. It seemed like they were making it more difficult than it needed to be, that was fine. Sherlock liked a challenge. And he was having a lot of fun watching them squirm under his gaze.

The next one entered. Sherlock pulled at one of the loose threads on his coat then drew his attention back to the job in hand.

"Take a seat." He said, keeping his hands firmly on the table.

Neil said nothing, sitting down on the chair and pulling it up toward the desk a little more. Sherlock scanned and deduced as much as he could so far:

_Lives with father, recently divorced, and elder sister__. Job working at Thorp park, typical. Gullible, not the brightest crayon in the box shall we say._

Neil so far had stayed silent, if he didn't say anything, then he can't do anything to me Neil thought to himself.

Sherlock had seen past his plan as soon as he walked into the room. Well, he could play that game if he liked, he had already seen it countless times before.

_If that's how you're going to do it__… _He thought to himself. _Then bring it on._

The consultant detective leaned forward more onto the desk, fixing Neil with an intense stare, A stare that can only be described as _'reducing anyone to a quivering mess if unlucky enough to be in its path'._ Those grey eyes not blinking once.

Neil was getting rather uncomfortable with those eyes, pinning him down like a butterfly on a cork board. This uncomforted feeling grew more into nervousness, and then into terror. Sherlock had managed to keep it up for some time until Neil really couldn't take anymore, he snapped like a twig underfoot.

"Alright…fine, I'll tell you anything, just please stop" He begged.

_7 minutes 45 seconds 67__, could have done a lot better._

He liked having people under his mercy, even when he didn't have to say anything at all. After all, silence is a powerful weapon against people and should not be taken lightly.

* * *

Neil came out of the room still looking a little bit frightened from the experience. The others looked up.

"How did it go?" Simon asked.

"You weren't in their long; did he read your mind like I said he would?" Jay questioned.

Neil sat down on his chair silently, thinking to himself. Then spoke.

"No, I tried not saying anything at all but, those eyes. He kept on staring at me and I just couldn't take it and more, sorry guys." Neil sounding disappointed in himself.

"It seems like we're dealing with a much more powerful enemy than we thought…we need to figure out a plan of attack." Jay said, trying to motivate everyone's spirits.

_Oh god he's turned into Winston Churchill. Whatever his plan is, I am not getting involved with it. Whenever I seem to get involved in a plan with these three, I end up being the one who gets in trouble. __I have a feeling that I'm going to be caught up in this whether I like it or not._

**Oh I'm having so much fun writing this. Its Simon next, now what shall I make him do *ponders*****.**


End file.
